She Saw The Future
by xoxomtmodnarxoxo
Summary: Amy is given a glimpse of her future. At first, everything is perfect, but as time goes by, Amy quickly realises that things aren't what they seem... R&R! Based on Episode 69 of 'Sonic X'.
1. A Trip To Planet Marmolin

**Hey guys!**

**Here's a short one-shot that's been running through my mind. I originally got the idea from an old Standard Grade English* Writing Pastpaper, where there was a title stating 'She Saw The Future', and I was suddenly inspired! So, this story is based on episode 69 of 'Sonic X' where the Sonic and co. travelled to Planet Marmolin and had their futures predicted. I thought it was so intriguing where Amy asked if she and Sonic would have a future together, and yet the answer was never actually _revealed_. So, I thought the stimulus in the Pastpaper suited the idea and the plot of episode 69 very well! I hope you enjoy it!**

***Standard Grade English is the equivalent of GCSE English in England (Or simply High School English in the USA), where the subject consisted of two papers in the final examination: A Close-Reading paper (Where you would read a passage and answer questions based on it), and a Writing paper (This was my _favourite_ part of the examination - you were given the opportunity to write a story using only one of the stimulaes in the paper, and you got _graded_ for it! You had a variety to choose from: 20 stimulaes that were a mixture of creative writing, report writing, writing about personal experiences, and poetry). **

**~Xoxomtmodnarxoxo**

**A/N: The dialogue in the first two parts of the fic (That are separated by the lines) belongs to 4Kids, and the rest belongs to me. Sonic and co. belong to Sega. Suzie and Dash are OCs, and belong to me.**

* * *

She stared at them as if they were telling tales. But they were telling the truth. It felt like a dream come true. Amy leaned over eagerly, her face flushing.

"You have _love spells_?", she asked in an excited manner. Momo, the small female alien, stepped back slightly away from Amy.

"Yes, and they're extremely powerful", she answered. Amy gave a small gasp. Adrenaline rushed through her body as she desperately typed in the co-ordinations and details into her panel. The other Mobians stared at her, as if she was mad. But Amy didn't care. She glanced at their non-enthusiastic performance. She then stood up on her chair and rested one foot on top of her panel, pointing outwards to the space surrounding the main screen outside the Blue Typhoon.

"Well, what are we _waiting_ for?", she demanded, "Let's go full-speed ahead to Planet Marmolin!"

The others glanced at one another. A brief silence followed. Tails eventually broke the silence.

"Uh, sure Amy", he muttered and began to type codes into his main panel. Amy sat down triumphantly on her chair. She gave them all a cheeky, knowing grin. This was _it_! This was her chance to see if she and Sonic would be together forever. This planet would be the place where they would confirm what her future love life will be like in years to come! Amy _had _fooled about with tarot cards before, but sometimes tarot cards are never quite accurate. That was her downfall. She desperately asked what her future would be like to the cards hundreds of times, but all she got where predictions such as receiving financial gain, spiritual guidance, and working with others. However, when it came to romance, the predictions were very _vague_. Sometimes they said she would have romantic encounters that would change her life, others said she wouldn't receive the romance she had been wishing for. But this Planet Marmolin was, indeed, intriguing. Momo's words '_Yes, and they're extremely powerful_' ran through Amy's mind. Extremely powerful. Extremely _powerful_! If that didn't convince her to act, then she didn't know what would.

Amy glanced quickly at Sonic, who was busy lounging in his compartment, a relaxed expression on his face. Perhaps he was looking forward to see his future, too, but he was too shy to let on how he was feeling. Her cheeks went pink, and she had a private giggle to herself. Yes, something told her that that day was her lucky day.

* * *

After what seemed like a lifetime, they eventually arrived at Planet Marmolin. When they had landed the Blue Typhoon, they were welcomed by a group of aliens who welcomed them wistfully, asking about their trip. But Amy simply didn't _care_ about their hospitality; she wanted to find out about the love spells as quickly as possible. When the formal introductions were over, Rou, the small orange alien, produced the Chaos emerald that they had refused to hand over in the first place.

"We are giving you this to thank you for the ride", he told them and gave the emerald to Sonic.

"Well, it's about time", Knuckles muttered darkly. Amy felt like slapping him. How _dare_ Knuckles say such a thing! She was particularly scared in case Knuckles became so rude that the aliens would take offence and ask them to leave before Amy would even have the chance to take advantage of Marmolin's love magic. But this was her opportunity to get away and do so. With Sonic.

She ran up and battered her eyes at Momo.

"So, where can we find this love spell you told me so much about?", she demanded. Momo smiled reassuringly and indicated the direction with her hands.

"Right this way, please", she smiled. Amy didn't know whether to faint or go blind. This was it; the moment where she would find out whether or not she had a future with Sonic. Sonic looked eager enough, but maybe he was just happy that he was given the Chaos Emerald. But Amy couldn't take that chance. She needed to know. Right now. Right this second. She needed reassurance.

"Okay!", she exclaimed enthusiastically. Amy then grabbed Sonic's arm and grinned at him, "Come _on_, Sonic!", she exclaimed. The most intriguing thing Amy realised at that moment of time was the fact that Sonic didn't attempt to fight back when she dragged him across the dusty grounds towards the main city of Marmolin. Her heart skipped a beat. Maybe this meant… that he felt the same way she did!

_Okay, Amy_, she thought to herself, _Don't make immediate assumptions!_

But she couldn't _help_ it! Before she knew it, Amy was imagining her wedding; her dress, the guests, Cream as the maid of honour, the cake, the reception, the groom… It was as though this day out to Planet Marmolin was a calling-card for her, personally. The point of no return. Her future. Her dreams coming true.

The adrenaline that ran through Amy's body became so powerful that for one scary second, Amy was convinced that she was drunk. She gripped Sonic's arm and dragged him further into the streets of Marmolin. She peered around desperately until she found a building that looked promising. It only took Amy to glance at the words '**Predict**' and '**Future**' to convince her to visit that particular building.

"Before we try that love spell, let's go and visit a fortune teller!", she announced and forced her way into the building, with poor Sonic lagging behind. Sonic sighed. He didn't _want_ to hear what his future would be like; Sonic didn't believe in predictions and the power of the 'Tarot'. His motif was to live for each day, as though each day would be his last. Besides, he always watched palm-readers and weather reporters predicting that things will happen, and yet they were always _wrong_. Sonic remembered Y2K, he remembered the prediction of the 'killer bees', he remembered the prediction of Doomsday when the Hadron Particle Collider was switched on when he was staying on Earth with Chris… So why would he waste his day, listening to 'professionals' predicting his future…? Then again, he was just being polite for Amy. He somehow knew how much this day meant to her. Sonic relaxed.

_Maybe today won't be too bad_, he decided, _As long as you don't get involved, then you don't get hurt that way._

* * *

Amy sighed. The day had been so exhausting for her. When she had asked the professional whether or not she and Sonic would have a future together, the professional had been very vague, saying things like although things will seem perfect, life will become more difficult as time will go by. Amy frowned when she was told this. What had the professional meant when they said this? Would Amy be married to Sonic? Would she or Sonic undergo an illness that would make things difficult? Divorce? Debt? Amy shook her head. Perhaps the professional simply meant that Amy would have to undergo various difficult stages of life in order to capture Sonic's love and care?

Amy's eye twitched slightly. Of course. That _must_ be what the fortune teller had meant. The fortune teller was a professional. After all, what would possibly go wrong?

Of course, with Amy's luck, things turned for the worst after visiting the fortune teller. They had visited 'Romance Rock' soon after in which Sonic had suddenly ran away after Amy smashed the rock to pieces, hoping that breaking the rock would bond her and Sonic together, forever. Amy felt hurt the fact that Sonic suddenly didn't _want _to be with her and had left her to her own devices.

_Well, that's one way to hurt a girl's feelings_, she thought miserably as she wandered through the streets of Marmolin. Amy didn't ask for much; she just wanted Sonic to admit to her that he really _did_ care about her, and that he _did_ want to be with her for an eternity. Amy then stared at the sky helplessly. Was this a sign that her dreams would remain unfulfilled? Was she destined to be alone forever? Amy had remembered watching the film '_Bridget Jones's Diary_', maybe her life would turn out like Bridget's? Would she be able to get over Sonic? Would she fall in love again…?

She tried to divert her attention by attempting to help Cosmo find out some facts about her _own_ future, yet it didn't take away the unwanted fact that Sonic didn't want to be with her. Perhaps Amy was a jinx; a curse, in which she would remain terribly unlucky finding true love for the rest of her life…

Suddenly, Amy's life seemed pointless. The numerous amulets around her neck began to dig into her skin deeply; a constant reminder that her plan had failed all along. She felt tears prick in her eyes as she wandered the streets of Planet Marmolin. It wasn't fair.

It never was.

Amy was about to give up hope, when she passed an alien who was standing outside a small building. The alien smiled at her.

"We do full predictions here!", the alien announced, "Would you like to witness your own future?"

"I'm pretty sick about hearing predictions, if you don't mind me saying so", Amy snapped.

"But _our_ predictions are _much_ more accurate compared to other businesses", the alien smiled, "Go on, you look as if you need cheering up! Why not give it a go?"

"I don't want to give it a go", Amy snapped. Honestly, why couldn't they leave her alone?

"Fair enough", the alien replied. Amy sighed impatiently and turned her back on the alien and paused to regain her line of thought. Meanwhile, the alien watched her curiously, waiting. Amy glanced back at the alien. The alien smiled encouragingly. The silence was so intense it was almost deafening. Amy dithered and then finally sighed.

"Alright", she snapped, "Fine, I'll do it"

* * *

"So what do I have to do?", Amy asked.

"All you have to do is close your eyes and imagine yourself in a grand room", the alien explained, "and then picture a television right in front of you. Then, you ask the television anything you want to know about your future, and if you're lucky you'll have a vision of your future!", the alien smiled, "Simple!"

Simple indeed! Amy couldn't imagine a bean to save her life! And if that was the case, Amy would have even more difficulty receiving a vision from her future. But… she was desperate. She needed reassurance. The alien manoeuvred Amy onto a lone couch and she sat back and breathed out slowly. Then she closed her eyes and attempted to imagine herself in a grand room…

From Amy's point of view, she suddenly found herself in a large room with fine décor and grand furniture. The walls consisted is various of a pearly complexion that contained tints of pink and blue. There were also paintings on the walls that were sketches of the countryside and the seaside. The room was very nice; very cosy. True to the alien's word, there was a television in front of the grand furniture. Amy stared at it curiously. Was she _really _dreaming? Or was it sheer coincidence? But her time was precious. Amy sighed and plonked herself onto the furniture, staring at the blank screen.

"Okay, then", she muttered to the television, "I'm going to ask you something and before you show me anything, don't rub it in, because I already know that my wishes won't come true in the future. But just to be sure… will Sonic and I ever be together in the future?"

She waited. The television remained unresponsive. Amy wanted to burst into tears.

"Oh, what's the _point_?", she asked angrily. But before she could do anything else, there was a sudden flash on the television screen. The flash overwhelmed her. _Everything went white_… _Amy screamed…_

And then everything went black.

Amy breathed out cautiously.

"Are you okay?", a voice asked. Amy opened her eyes, the light blinding her. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she found two pre-teen hedgehogs staring at her. One was a male, the other was a female. The male was a complete identical of Sonic, whilst the female looked almost identical to Amy, except her quills were longer and wavy. They both stared at Amy as if she had gone crazy.

"What…", Amy struggled to sit up on her seat, only to realise too late that her eyesight was fuzzy. She knuckled her forehead, "What's going on?"

_Who __**are**__ they_?, Amy thought, curiously, staring at them both.

"You've been asleep for a while now, but you need to get up. We need to go soon", the girl answered.

"To where?", Amy asked, her speech slightly slurred.

"She's been drinking", the male chuckled.

"Stop it!", the female replied, "Anyway, can you blame her?"

"Look…", Amy paused, "Where am I?"

"Erm… at home?", the male suggested sarcastically and snorted, "You're acting as if you've got Alzheimer's or something"

"Well-", Amy struggled. She had to convince the young hedgehogs in front of her to give her useful information without having to make things even more complicated. Amy wasn't being deliberately ignorant; she really had no idea who the young hedgehogs were and where they were going to go. Amy stared at them both. They stared back at her with confusion. She had to convince them to give her answers.

"… Well, let's pretend I do", she suggested.

"_What_?", the male asked, appalled. Amy felt like kicking herself.

"Let's turn it into a game", she convinced them.

"Thanks, but no thanks", the female replied, shaking her head slightly, "I think we're a little too old for pretend games"

"Let's just _go_, Suzie, Mom's obviously got a screw loose", the male hedgehog told the female - _Suzie_ - and began to walk away. Amy very nearly keeled over with shock. _She was their __**mother**__!_

"'Kay, Dash", Suzie replied and shook her head slightly, bemused, and began to follow him. Amy stared at both Suzie and Dash, and slowly sat up and stared at her surroundings. She was in a lounge. It was a _nice_ lounge, that consisted of basic furniture; a cream-coloured couch, cream-coloured chairs, a coffee table, bookcases, a large television, a cordless phone, and a few magazines strewn on top of the coffee table. Amy stared at them, focussing on the covers until the pictures printed on them became small pixels. There was nothing particularly interesting; the magazine covered some award event that was taking place or took place weeks ago. She flicked through the magazine absent-mindedly. There were singers, models, actors, actresses… and then, it was _her_!

Amy gasped out loud as she stared at her future self. She scanned the pictures and the articles eagerly, desperate to discover what she was famous for. According to the magazine, Amy was an _actress_, who was famous after her debut in a film as a troubled girl attempting to fight against domestic violence in her own household…

Amy giggled to herself as she saw the list of awards she was apparently nominated for. Her picture was a bit of a shock; she had lost quite a bit of baby fat on her face so that her face looked slender but pretty, and she had very short quills, though her styled quills suited her. Amy giggled to herself. It seemed unreal that she had only spent a few minutes in her own future, only to discover that not only was she famous and somewhat beautiful, but that she also had two beautiful children…

Of course that only meant one thing. If there were children, then there _must_ a husband around, at the very least. Amy peeked at her ring finger. There was a sparkly wedding ring placed on it. Amy's heart very nearly skipped a beat. She recalled how… _Dash…_ looked exactly like Sonic. No. Really. It couldn't be. She _had_ to find out!

Amy stood up suddenly. Suzie jumped slightly at her mother's reaction. Dash raised his eyelids at Amy with despair. He knew that he should be used to his mother's nervous behaviour, but it was her own fault putting up with their father…

"Kids!", she called out excitedly, "Where's Dad?"

"Who cares?", Suzie mumbled as she brushed her quills. Dash chuckled approvingly at Suzie's remark.

"Ex_cuse_ me?", Amy snapped, glaring at her future daughter. How dare Suzie disrespect her father?

"He'll probably be in his study", Suzie sighed, "I don't know what you _see_ in him. Why don't you just divorce him?"

Amy attempted to ignore her ignorant daughter and marched off, shaking her head. She distracted herself by glancing at the outfit she was wearing whilst she walked down the hallway. Amy admired the _clacking_ sounds her high-heeled boots made, for they created a sense of superiority. She admired her skinny jeans that showed off her curvy legs. She admired the black, sparkly top that clung to her frame and curves. Amy grinned. She looked _good_ for her age! So, Amy was a famous actress and she had a body to die for, however she couldn't help but feel curious towards Suzie's remark: what did Suzie _mean_ by divorce? Did she know something Amy didn't? Or was Amy about to find out for herself?

She suddenly found herself screeching to a halt in her heels. What sort of a wife was she to become? Would she be understanding? Would she cook for her husband? Would she shower him with love every single day? Would she receive love in return?

But, still… _Divorce_…?

Amy stood up straight, hesitated, and then knocked on one door. It was a lucky guess, but there was suddenly a shuffle behind the door, and then a male voice piped up, "Come in! Come in!"

Amy held her breath and opened the door and walked into the study. Her anxious facial expression grew into a loving smile as she witnessed Sonic sitting upright at his desk, his eyes shifting slightly. Oh, he had become even _more_ handsome in the future! When he realised who it was, his face grew into a heart-warming smile.

"Hey there, my best girl!", he exclaimed, beckoning her in, "Come in!"

`Hey!", she exclaimed happily. Amy couldn't control her excitement and immediately ran up to him and hugged him gratefully, kissing him lovingly in the process. To her sudden surprise, Sonic didn't immediately back away. As a matter of fact, he didn't back away at all; he responded to her kiss with enthusiasm and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Amy wanted the moment to last forever… but eventually she slowly pulled away from Sonic, her cheeks slightly pink. Sonic chuckled, letting her go.

"What was that?", he asked, amused. Amy shrugged helplessly, smiling sheepishly.

"I just realised how much I love you", she replied. Sonic chuckled once more.

"And they say that the age of love is dead!", he joked. Sonic then paused and went to his desk once more. He shuffled through one drawer and then produced a small velvet box. He offered it to her.

"I got you something today", he informed her.

"_Really_?", she asked eagerly. He handed her the velvet box. Amy's eyes gleamed at the sight of the box, her heart raced. Her fingers scrabbled to open the small box, and when they did she gasped to find a pair of diamond earrings carefully arranged in the box. The diamonds were _beautiful_; the tiny surfaces gleaming against the light in the room, shining in many directions at the same time. Amy didn't know whether to cry or throw herself at Sonic.

"They're… they're…", she paused, at awe with the earring studs, "… beautiful"

"Do you like them?", he asked anxiously. Amy nodded eagerly and happily skewered the earrings into her ears, admiring the way her new earrings glittered.

"I _love _them!", she exclaimed. Sonic shuffled on one foot behind her.

"I didn't know whether to get you those or a necklace I saw, but I thought the earrings would suit you better", he smiled. Amy turned around and smiled at him lovingly, and ran into his arms and hugged him close.

"They're absolutely…", Amy pondered over a word choice, "… _darling_! I love them so much! But you really didn't have to-"

"But I did", Sonic explained, "I felt awful after the things I said a couple of nights ago. I mean, you know I didn't really _mean_ it, but I knew what I said was completely uncalled for"

"Mm", Amy answered. She didn't want to imagine what he had said. All she wanted to do was embrace the moment. Then again, what _did_ he say to her that made him act this way? Was she right to feel a bit wary? Amy relaxed slightly. She was certain that they would be able to sort out their problems like adults in the future. After all, Sonic was trying to make it up to her, wasn't he?

As if he could read her mind, Sonic held her closer to him and gently stroked her quills with one hand.

"Forgive me?", he asked anxiously. Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"Duh!", she exclaimed, "Of course, you idiot!"

She felt Sonic breathing out, relieved, and he then kissed her gently on her head. Amy closed her eyes, and embraced the moment. This was it! This was what she had been waiting for all her life, well, ever since she first met Sonic. And it felt… _wonderful_! She felt as though all her Christmases were arriving all at once… but they slowly pulled away from one another, giving each other anxious smiles. Amy stood in a self-conscious manner until she realised something.

"Well…", she began, "Ready to go?"

Amy began to picture a perfect scene of a romantic dinner by candlelight, and classical music playing in the background, with her husband…

Sonic suddenly sighed impatiently.

"Anything but", he answered, "In all honesty, I don't _want_ to see Tails and Cream tonight. I wish it was just _us_ tonight. I mean, just because they're our closest friends, doesn't mean we should see them _all_ of the time"

"Oh", Amy answered, her romantic thoughts crumbling in her mind. Another thought appeared in her head: Why did Sonic not want to see Tails and Cream? Tails _was_ his best friend, after all.

"But…", Amy began, "Tails is your best friend"

"Exactly", Sonic replied, "But even you can admit that best friends can be too interfering at the best of times. I just feel that Tails is getting a bit too big for his boots, if you know what I mean"

Amy didn't answer. She didn't have to.

"Isn't it weird though?", Sonic continued, "When people are desperate to be your friend, and when they _do_ become your friend, they try so hard to change you"

"Mm", Amy mumbled.

"Why can't we just stay at home and rent a few movies and order a pizza or something?", Sonic begged. Amy dithered, but at the same time she was so _desperate_ to see how Tails and Cream turned out; were they married, together or with different partners? Did they have children? Did they have careers? Did they change in any way throughout the years? Amy could hardly control her excitement. She _had _to convince Sonic to go out.

"Oh, come _on_", she coaxed him, "It's only for tonight, Sonic! Oh, please, please, _please_! And after this, we don't have to see them again, not if you don't want to!"

Sonic paused.

"Fine", he answered, "I'm gonna regret this, but, fine, I'll come along"

"Oh, _great_!", she exclaimed, and happily hugged him once more. Sonic chuckled.

"Anything to make you smile, babe"

Amy smiled blissfully, and suddenly noticed a half-empty bottle tucked under Sonic's desk. She peered at it.

"What's that?", she asked curiously. Sonic froze, held his breath, and eventually found his voice.

"It's only a bottle of vodka", he croaked, "I only had a few drinks, nothing big"

Amy didn't know whether this was good or bad. She couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"You can't really begrudge me for having a drink or two, right?", he asked desperately. Amy held her breath. Her future looked perfect so far, so why should she be concerned that Sonic had been drinking a bottle of vodka? It didn't seem like a big deal, really. Sonic watched her anxiously. She breathed out.

"Of course not", she answered calmly, "You're only Mobian, after all"

Sonic gave her a dazzling smile.

"Well, what are we _waiting_ for?", he asked, "Let's go!"

Amy smiled as they gathered their coats. Amy smiled as she tactfully ignored the two pre-teen hedgehogs who raised their eyelids in a half-mocking fashion at their parents and muttered between themselves. Amy smiled as they made their way to see their closest friends, her heart beating wildly. Amy smiled as she stared at the stars, which seemed to glitter on her behalf.

_My future is perfect, my future is perfect, my future is __**perfect**__!_, She sang in her mind, and highly anticipated seeing Tails and Cream, curious to see what her closest friends were like in the future…

* * *

**Part 2 coming soon!**

**Don't forget, the poll for 'The Memoirs Of Amy Rose' is still open for you to vote! Visit my profile for more information!**

**~Xoxomtmodnarxoxo**


	2. The Meal

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter!**

**~Xoxomtmodnarxoxo**

* * *

Of course, Amy's journey to the restaurant that was meant for self-realisation had turned out to be Hell. Despite the fact that Sonic gave her a dazzling smile once in a while and held her hand briefly whilst they drove their way down the streets in Mobius, Amy had to endure the two young hedgehogs sitting behind them who kept whispering about things - about their _parents_ - during the entire journey, and it infuriated Amy to a great extent:

"Pfft", Dash muttered, "It's earring, now"

"They're not even that impressive", Suzie paused, "But I suppose Dad likes to show off how much money he's got"

"I bet it's guilt money"

"That would make a lot more sense, once you think about it"

"Honestly", Dash hissed, "She's utterly clueless"

"She's, like, sooo pathetic", Suzie whispered, "If I were her, I would have given him what-for a long time ago. She forgives him too easily"

"It would be a waste of time, anyway, because she's too in _love_ with him"

"Oh yes", Suzie whispered, "We _love _Dad… I don't know about you but I _certainly _don't respect him"

"Then again, who would?", Dash whispered back.

"Mom does"

"Well, then again, she would because she's just hopeless", Dash smirked. Suzie giggled slightly. Amy felt her blood boil. She tightened her grip on Sonic's hand.

"Just promise me that you'll make sure that _I'll _never marry an arrogant, disrespectful, abusive bastard-", Suzie began.

"What was that, Suz?", Sonic suddenly asked, jumping into their conversation.

"Nothing, Dad", she replied.

"No, seriously, tell me", he demanded, "I'm interested. Who are you talking about?"

"No one, honestly", Suzie answered, rolling her eyes and folded her arms.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?", Sonic demanded, not letting it slip, "Suzie, I want to know what you were just saying to your brother. Just _tell _me"

"Oh, don't go _on_ about it!", Suzie snapped, rolling her eyes once again. Sonic paused and smirked, bemused.

"Who pulled your chain?", he joked and smirked at Amy. Amy smirked nervously back, fighting to urge to strangle her daughter.

Suddenly, Sonic pulled the vehicle over in a small parking space at the side of a street. He rummaged in his jacket pocket.

"I'll be back in a minute", he promised and got out of the car and left his family. There was a slight pause.

"Man", Dash commented bitterly, "How many does he smoke a _day_?"

"Has he not even heard of _lung cancer_?", Suzie agreed. Amy's cheeks flamed as she spun around and glared at the two hedgehogs.

"What is _with_ you two?", she snapped. The two young hedgehogs glared back at her and folded their arms simultaneously.

"We could ask you the same question", Dash replied, "Mom, why don't you just get rid of Dad?"

"What do you mean _get rid of him_?", Amy demanded. Suzie shook her head sadly.

"Where's your _brain_, Mom?", she asked cruelly, "Just a few nights ago you said that you had had enough of Dad shouting at you and threatening you and that you were sick of his habits and _then_ you declared that you were going to leave!"

"I didn't mean it!", Amy lied. She prayed, hoping Suzie was lying or playing some practical joke on her.

Suzie remained aloof.

"Well, you certainly fooled us", Suzie snapped back, "You're, like, so easily won over at the worst of times. I mean, the _earrings_?"

"Shut up!", Amy snapped angrily, "Your father bought the earrings for me because he _loves _me and _I _love _him_. _I_ think they're beautiful earrings. Not like your earrings; they're so tacky and fake that I bet you're able to buy them at a WalMart for, like, ninety-nine cents!"

Suzie opened and shut her mouth quickly, defeated. She went very red in the face. Amy wasn't having any of it.

"All that matters is that your father loves me and that I love him", Amy continued, "And if you don't like it - tough"

"Fine. Okay", Dash agreed, almost as angry as Suzie, "Fine, you go and be all romantic with Dad. Just don't come crying to us when everything goes wrong. You deserve each other. Hey, Suz, Mom and Dad - what a pair, eh?"

"Oh, fuck off!", Amy spat and spun back round to the front once more. It was so obvious now that she would have _horrible_ children in the future. It wouldn't be surprising if she ended up with grey quills at the end of the evening. However, one thing Amy hoped for was that Suzie and Dash were lying when they said that Amy was determined to leave Sonic. After all, what harm could a few drinks of Vodka and a few cigarettes bring? And what was Sonic _doing_, smoking? He knew perfectly well that smoking would badly affect his running, so why _do_ it?

As if by magic, Sonic returned to the car, more relaxed than before, and gave Amy a smile.

"Okay, Ames?", he asked. Amy nodded slightly and stared into space once more. She glanced at her children in the back of the car, who both sniffed at the stale smell of smoke coming from their father and pulled disapproving faces. Amy breathed out through her nose, feeling her face flush with anger. Her right hand curled into a tight fist. As far as Amy was concerned, it would be a miracle of she even survived the evening without exploding like a volcano.

* * *

The Hedgehog family were late for the meal. As Amy happily skipped alongside Sonic, her eyes carefully scanned the restaurant for her old friends, her heart beating with excitement.

And then she saw them. Right in front of them, looking impatient, were Tails, Cream, and Cream's mother, Vanilla waiting in the main entrance of the restaurant, looking out for Sonic and his family. Amy giggled slightly. Tails looked so different with his small glasses and his slightly-long hair, and Cream had hardly changed at all with the exception that she had longer hair, and she looked completely and utterly exhausted, as though she hadn't slept for a week. Amy sympathised at the sight of Vanilla. Vanilla had aged terribly throughout the years, in Amy's opinion, and she looked very anxious in the crowds of Mobians that surrounded her. Amy stared at her, her head tilted to the side slightly. Tails and Cream still looked so normal, but Vanilla looked very vulnerable. Nonetheless, Amy breathed out and scuttled over to her friends.

"Cream! Tails!", she cried happily and hugged them both eagerly. Tails and Cream welcomed her wistfully and both hugged her happily. Amy noticed that Tails hesitated before acknowledging Sonic's existence, shaking his hand and saying the right things to his old best friend. Suzie and Dash nodded at Tails, Cream, and Vanilla, lagging behind their parents, not bothering to socialise with the adults. Amy then smiled lovingly at Vanilla and stretched out her arms, indicating that she was expecting a hug from her old friend.

"Vanilla!", she exclaimed, "How _lovely_ to see you again!"

Vanilla stared at Amy, looking blank.

"Who are you?", Vanilla asked. Amy's arms remained out-stretched, though her smile stiffened slightly.

"It's me", Amy reminded Vanilla, "Amy"

"_Who_?", Vanilla asked, looking anxious.

"_Amy_", Amy paused, "Amy Rose. Amy Hedgehog. Whatever"

"I don't know no Amy Rose", Vanilla answered back, "But I do remember a Amelie once, and she had a nice caravan… At least, I think her name was Amelie…"

"No, Vanilla", Amy informed her, becoming impatient, "It's me, _Amy Rose_, we're old friends, remember?", Vanilla remained distant. Amy lunged forward, "Come and have a hug, Vanilla"

"Stay _away_ from me!", Vanilla shouted and lashed out and punched Amy's left arm. It was a very weak punch, but it still made tears form in Amy's eyes. Other Mobians around them stopped and stared. Cream noticed this and wrestled her way in the crowds towards Vanilla. She put her arms around Vanilla.

"It's okay, Mom, I'm here", she reassured her mother in a loud, friendly tone of voice, "This is Amy, Mom, and she's our _friend_, okay?"

"_Friend_?", Vanilla slurred, peering at Cream. Cream nodded.

"Yes", she replied in a light tone of voice. Cream paused and looked apologetically at Amy.

"I'm so sorry, Amy", Cream apologised, "I'm afraid Mom's gotten worse since I brought her back from the doctors"

"What do you mean?", Amy demanded, panicking. Everybody stared at her as if she'd gone mad.

"She's got Alzheimer's, stupid!", Suzie hissed behind Amy. Amy felt her face flush with embarrassment. Then again, she wasn't to know, was she? Still, it felt _very_ humiliating to have harassed a Mobian who had memory problems, particularly problems that were beyond their control.

"What is _with_ you?", Suzie hissed at Amy, kicking her mother's ankle slightly.

"Suzie!", Cream snapped, "Don't you dare kick your mother!"

Amy jumped slightly and found her voice once more.

"Ah, yes, that's right", Amy answered, "Sorry, I simply forgot, that's all. Ignore Suzie, Cream, she's always been a stroppy little madam. Now, what are we having to eat, then?"

"Is Amy feeling okay?", Tails asked privately to Sonic.

"She's not herself today", he muttered back.

* * *

"I'll have another shot", Sonic ordered to the waiter. Amy glanced at him as she cautiously sipped her red wine. She couldn't help but notice that that was Sonic's fourth drink during the meal, and Sonic was becoming more relaxed with what he said and began laughing and talking loudly, not caring about other Mobians around them who glared at him suggestively. Amy glanced apologetically at the other Mobians, but didn't dare breathe a word about Sonic's state to his face. For years, she always imagined what it would be like to see Sonic slightly drunk and now that she was witnessing it for herself, Amy didn't feel comfortable at all. She couldn't deny it, Sonic _was_ being rude, loud, and obnoxious. She suddenly felt slightly scared in his presence, as though she wasn't even safe in his company.

Suzie and Dash glanced at their mother and then at their progressively-drunken father. Amy couldn't help but admit that it was possible that her children were accurate with their comments about their father's habit. As she watched Sonic drain yet another glass, Amy feared for her own safety. She couldn't even come to terms with how idiotic Sonic was acting; a complete contrast to the hedgehog she once fell in love with.

She'd rather go on a date with Shadow.

She'd rather go on a date with _Vector_, for God's sake!

"I think you've had enough, Sonic", Tails commented.

"Aw, come on, buddy", Sonic reassured him, "One more drink won't hurt"

"Yeah, but _I _think you've had one drink too many", Tails replied, "Drinking isn't good for your health, anyway"

"Tell me something I don't know", Sonic commented, "But it's a night out. So why can't I have as many drinks as I want?"

"Because _some_ people don't even know their own drinking limits", Cream piped in as she helped Vanilla by cutting her meat into tiny bits for her to eat at her own leisure, "And you're the driver, aren't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, it's dangerous to drink and drive", Cream informed him, "You could end up seriously hurt"

"Nobody asked for _your_ opinion, Cream!", Sonic exclaimed. He then, all of a sudden, put his arm around Amy clumsily so that she spilled some of her wine, "Amy will have another drink with me, won't you, babe?"

"No thanks", she replied warily, "I'm a little bit tipsy as it is"

"Have some more wine!", Sonic coaxed her, "Go on - don't be a bore all your life! What's happened to my number one fan, then?"

"Sonic, seriously, I don't want any more alcohol", she hissed, fully aware of the other Mobians glancing at them. Sonic paused and stared at Amy. She stared innocently back. Sonic then shrugged slightly.

"Suit yourself, then", he answered quite loudly, "But _I'll _still have a drink. At least _I _don't act like a middle-aged Mobian"

"Keep your voice _down_, please!", Amy hissed. Sonic looked at her again and laughed out loud. Amy tried to wriggle away but he hung onto her.

"Oh, lighten up, Ames", he continued, "What's _up_ with you, my Rosey-Posey? We used to have such fun together, you and me, but now you're acting as if you're too embarrassed to be seen with me!"

"Understatement of the Century", Dash muttered unwisely. Sonic stopped laughing and peered at his son.

"What was that?", he slurred, "Are you back-sassing me, Dash?"

"No, he wasn't", Tails jumped in.

"I wasn't asking you, Tails", Sonic snapped.

"Just saying", Tails commented.

"_So_?"

"So sorry I spoke", Tails answered and raised his eyelids knowingly at Cream. Sonic continued to heckle Dash.

"You think you have the right to give me cheek, Dash?", Sonic demanded, "Well, you'd better watch yourself, boy. You may be nearly thirteen, but I can easily sort you out"

"Sonic, Dash didn't do anything wrong", Amy whispered to him. Sonic sat back on his chair and began to tip the chair backwards so that the chair balanced at an angle on its back legs.

"'Course he did", Sonic continued, "This boy's been giving me cheek all the time, now! It's as if he doesn't even respect me! I ought to teach him some manners!"

"Dad, _please_!", Suzie hissed as she watched Dash shrivel with embarrassment as everybody stared at them.

"You're not any better, Suz, in fact you're just as bad as your brother", Sonic sighed as he tilted further on his chair, "I just don't know, I buy you nice things and give you money for clothes and yet you continue to act like a selfish little bitch-"

"Sonic, that's enough!", Amy snapped.

"Hey! Don't get snippy with me, Missy, or I'll give ya something to be snippy about!", Sonic remarked, leaning towards Amy. During the process, Sonic lost his balance on the chair and fell backward, landing in a heap on the floor. Sonic swore loudly and viciously, and then burst out laughing.

"My bad!", he slurred and attempted to get up, his drunken state causing to stagger and fall over again.

"Do you know, Clarissa, that I think that Mobian is drunk?", Vanilla suddenly told Cream. Cream put her arms around her mother. Sonic laughed rudely.

"Of _course_ I'm drunk, Vanilla, I've been drinking for the entire evening… or did you forget that, too, you stupid moron?", he chuckled. Vanilla peered at him, dazed and confused. Cream glared at Sonic and then turned to her mother.

"It's _Cream_, Mom", she informed Vanilla nicely enough and coaxed Vanilla to stand up, "Come on, let's get you to the bathroom"

Sonic smirked as he regained his position on his chair.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you, I bet she's even forgotten how to use a toilet", he joked and then laughed. He glanced at everybody at the table, expecting them to laugh at his joke. They didn't. They glared at him. Cream slowly left the table with Vanilla. Amy paused, and then suddenly got up from the table.

"I'll go with you, Cream", she offered and helped Cream assist Vanilla to the bathrooms. It was a long and difficult process. Amy had to fight back the tears in her eyes whilst she watched Vanilla getting Cream's name mixed up several times and then recalling small things that happened in her life years ago. Cream smiled and helped and spoke to Vanilla, but Amy knew deep down Cream wanted to do nothing more than collapse into a heap and cry.

Amy wanted to burst into tears. It seemed horribly unfair that Mobians who loved life were those who were most likely to suffer from terminal illnesses whereas Mobians who hated life seemed perfectly healthy but attempted to die through suicide…

* * *

After helping Vanilla to the toilet and washing her hands for her, Cream allowed her mother to sit on a toilet seat in a cubicle whilst she washed her hands. Amy glanced at Cream. Judging her facial expression, Amy knew that Cream wanted to avoid talking about her current situation… but… they had to.

"Cream?", she asked softly, "I'm so, _so_ sorry about what Sonic had said. He's just… I mean… he's such a-"

"I honestly don't know how you put up with him, Amy", Cream interrupted, "If I were you, I would have divorced him a long time ago"

"He's just… _changed_", Amy commented as she stared at herself in the mirror. Cream snorted as she lathered her hands in soap.

"He's changed, alright", she commented, "He's now so rude, and crude, and inconsiderate… I think it's the alcohol that affected his sweet nature. And his smoking habit. He's just so… _paranoid_ all of a sudden. Oh God", Cream paused and stared at Amy, "You don't think he's on drugs, do you?"

"That's ridiculous!", Amy snapped. Cream hesitated and then nodded.

"Yeah. You're right, it's a ridiculous thought", Cream replied, "But even so, you can't really _trust_ him, and the way he acts in front of people… you can't help but feel as if he actually _is_ on drugs"

"Oh God", Amy whispered and rubbed her forehead, "What have I done?"

Amy had actually meant allowing herself to see into the future, however Cream thought otherwise. She out her arms around Amy.

"You've done _nothing_ wrong, Ames", she reassured her, "You're still lovely and young and pretty. _And _you've got two lovely kids. It's Sonic that's the problem. Remember when he had that affair with that Sally what's-her-name? Remember how relaxed he was about it and didn't care when you found out about it, and yet he went crazy when he found out that one time when you'd met up with Shadow for a cup of coffee?"

Amy went very still. Sonic had had an _affair_?

Cream misunderstood.

"And remember that time I came round to see you, and your mouth was all swollen and bloody because you tried to help his addiction by throwing out his alcohol? You barely slept for weeks after that"

_He had __**hit**__ Amy…_

Amy felt faint. This wasn't how her future was suppose to turn out! She was expecting her future to be bright and happy, but this… this vision had to be a _joke_!

And the realisation hit her. She recalled what the aliens on Planet Marmolin had warned her during a reading:

_Things will seem perfect, but life will become more difficult at time goes by…_

"Oh, fuck", she whispered and hid her face in her hands.

Despite the room being the Ladies bathroom, Tails barged in impatiently, startling the two girls.

"Cream, get your Mom, we're leaving", he announced.

"What?", Cream asked, "But why?"

"I can't stand spending another minute with that idiot", Tails snapped, "Sonic started heckling other Mobians, and it's just an embarrassing sight"

"Oh God", Cream murmured. Tails nodded and then turned to Amy.

"Amy, you have my sympathy", he commented, "Not many women put up with husbands like yours".

Tails then coaxed Vanilla to stand up and led her out of the bathroom. Cream stared after him and then sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder who has the better life out of all of us", she commented, "I look at my life where _I'm _on the brink of a divorce with Tails because I'm constantly looking after my mother who can't even recognise her own daughter nowadays", Cream's eyes filled with tears, "And then I look at your life…"

Cream didn't say anything else. She didn't have to.

* * *

**Part 3 coming soon!**

**Don't forget to vote in the poll for 'The Memoirs Of Amy Rose'! Visit my profile for details! The poll closes on the 15th March 2011.**

**~Xoxomtmodnarxoxo**


	3. A Living Nightmare

**Hey guys! Sorry to keep you guys waiting for the next chapter; I've had so much coursework recently it's almost unbelievable lol! Sooo, here's the third chapter! Enjoy!**

***_SARN _is actually based on CERN (in other words, the organisation in Switzerland where the LHC is built). I've no idea why, but I've always imagined Tails working for an organisation like CERN. It just seems to suit him, for some odd reason lol! XD**

**~Xoxomtmodnarxoxo**

* * *

"It's time you were going home, Sir", the waiter commented as he hastily cleared the table. Sonic sat back further in his chair, and tilted his head backwards so that he was staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes slowly and then re-opened them. His vision remained blurry.

"_Boring_!", he sighed, "I don't want to go home, I want to stay here and _party_"

Dash opened his mouth to make another remark, but Suzie quickly nudged him. Dash took the warning and kept his mouth buttoned. The waiter remained persistent.

"I think you should get going, now", the waiter remarked. Sonic sat up properly and reached for the 'Drinks' menu in front of him.

"Hey, hey! Wait a minute", Sonic protested, "At least let me buy drinks for my kids. Yeah, you want to try something new, don't you, guys?", he asked Suzie and Dash. The waiter stared at him as if he was crazy.

"You can't buy them drinks!", the waiter commented, "Their obviously underage! It would be an offence to do so!"

"We don't want any, anyway", Dash replied shyly.

"God, I just don't know", Sonic snapped, "What's _with_ people nowadays? You can't do _this_, you can't do _that_! It's all you people ever moan about! Surely you've heard of _fun_, right?"

"Well… y-yes, but-", the waiter began before he was interrupted.

"So lighten up, then! Go on, get us some more drinks!"

"Excuse me", a timid turquoise cat piped up from a table nearby to Sonic, "But could you please quieten down? We're trying to enjoy our meal"

"You stay out if this!", Sonic replied sharply, "This has got nothing to do with you!", he turned back to the waiter, "So, what are you waiting for? Get our drinks, for God's sake!"

"I-I can't, sir! That's the th-thing", the waiter tried to explain, "It's an offence to buy alcohol for anyone under the age of eighteen, and-"

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Stop being such a bore and do you job!", Sonic snapped angrily, glaring at the waiter. Dash and Suzie both wanted to die right there and then. They held one another's hand under the table for comfort.. The waiter's face went slightly red with embarrassment but also with anger.

"Right", the waiter answered, "I'm sorry, but I have no other choice but to remove you from the premises"

"You don't have the _right_ to do that", Sonic protested, folding his arms.

"But I do", the waiter informed him, "I also reserve the right to refuse you and your family service. All I need to do is get the manager of the restaurant, and-"

"That won't be necessary", a voice chipped in. Amy marched towards their table and grabbed her jacket and shrugged it on. She turned to the waiter, "I'm so sorry about my… husband. I'll take him home right now. Kids, get your jackets"

Dash and Suzie had never felt so relieved. They eagerly pulled their jackets on and made their way towards the main entrance of the restaurant, not bothering with their father. Amy helped Sonic get on his feet and coaxed him towards the main doors.

"Oh, don't tell me we're going home _now_!", Sonic moaned, "I wanted to have one last drink before we leave!"

"Yes", Amy answered firmly, "We _are_ going home now. You need to get to bed before you pass out"

"Ah, will you be joining me?", Sonic hinted and chuckled, putting his arm around Amy so that she very nearly toppled over.

"Oh, grow up, can't you?", she snapped, blushing heavily at the very thought. She shoved him away and then paid their bill. Tails, Cream, and Vanilla hovered nearby, not knowing what to do or say. Cream was the first to break the silence.

"Well, this was a lovely evening", she lied, "We should get together more often. I miss our friendship, Amy"

Amy noticed how Cream significantly pointed _her_ out in the sentence, and the fact that she didn't mention Sonic.

"Indeed", Tails chipped in, "We need to catch up more often"

"Yes", Amy replied, "It would be nice to see one another once in a while"

"Hey, you don't need to go just _yet_", Sonic slurred slightly, "Why not drop by our place and have a glass of wine or two?"

"Thanks, but no thanks", Cream answered almost straight away, "I need to get Mom home and put her to bed"

"What about you, Tails?", Sonic asked, "Want to join us for a drink?"

"Thanks, but I can't", Tails replied, "I need to fly over to Eastern Mobius tomorrow morning. Some of the guys at the _SARN_* centre are planning to run a couple of experiments and they need me there to supervise them"

"It can't be helped", Amy remarked nicely enough. Yet, in a sense, she was desperate for her friends to join them at the same time. She dreaded the idea of being left alone to deal with Sonic. It seemed ironic the fact that she had always fantasized going out on a date with Sonic for so long… and yet she could barely stand to be in his company.

"Well, goodbye, Cream, Vanilla, Tails", she announced as confidently as she could whilst she hugged them individually. Amy clung to her old friends desperately, wishing there was a way to convince them to stay longer for her benefit of her, dare she say, children. They looked as anxious as she did, glancing away from the farewells, the looks on their faces so obvious that they wanted to be somewhere else than where they were at that moment of time. Amy suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for them both.

"Well, see ya, guys!", Sonic exclaimed, "It's a shame the evening went by so quickly, I'd love to see more of you guys!"

"Mm, what?", Tails asked, his face blank, "Oh, yeah. Yes. Let's see each other more often"

Tails was saying the right things, however his voice was completely flat. Cream nodded slightly, though she was desperately eyeing up their car. Amy nodded.

"Well, we should get going", she managed to choke, "Until next time, guys"

But that was just it. Amy didn't want a next time; she wanted her friends to stay with her, right there and then. She wanted her friends for support, right there and then. She wanted to disappear from the face of Mobius, right there and then.

She looked at Sonic, frowning at his drunken nature. He was obviously not capable of running, let alone driving. She shook her head and pulled out her cell phone.

"I'll get a taxi", she declared. Both Dash and Suzie looked very relieved. Amy keyed into her contacts menu… and then stopped. Oh, great. She didn't even _know_ the number for a taxi company! Amy closed her eyes slowly, and rested the top of her cell phone on the tip of her chin. It was obvious that God hated her.

"Why do we need a taxi?", Sonic demanded, "I can easily drive us home, or run us home if you want"

"No thanks", Amy croaked, "In your state, we'd probably die along the way"

"Aw, go on!", Sonic laughed, "It'll be fun! Put your phone away and we can run all the way home!"

"You're drunk", Dash pointed out.

"Oh, so what?", Sonic snapped, "I don't need your opinion!"

"Oh, shut _up_, Sonic!", Amy snapped back as she scrolled down her contacts menu, "Stop being so pathetic! Honestly, you can be so childish at times!"

Sonic paused and peered at her.

"Alright, alright!", he exclaimed, "Geez, since when did you become so stingy? At least you were fun years ago, even though you were annoying the majority of the time!"

"Just shut up!", Amy hissed, and felt relieved when she saw the word TAXI appearing in her contacts list. The reservation for a taxi was made, which meant the family had to spend a short period of time waiting in silence. Amy gazed out into the distance, staring at the city lights and the midnight skies until they blurred. She suddenly longed to know what it felt like to _fly_; not using a plane such as the X-Tornado, but just to float endlessly in the sky by herself, like floating on her back in a swimming pool, and gaze at the everyday lives of each and every Mobian… knowing that she could not be stopped or harmed in any way, knowing that she would be left in peace and the freedom to do what she wanted…

Amy focussed on the horizon. She was almost there, almost away from the stress, away from the embarrassing ordeal and moving towards the freedom in the sky… until Sonic began to talk, destroying her line of thought. She breathed out through her nose. Amy wanted to escape so badly, but it was obvious that she was going nowhere.

"I don't see why Tails and Cream had to leave so early", Sonic complained, "It's as though they didn't want to have anything to do with us, tonight"

Amy glared at him. Honestly, was Sonic _that _blind as not to notice his own drunken state? Perhaps he didn't; perhaps he thought his surroundings were a blurry bliss and went with the flow of the alcohol that was soaring through his system. Maybe he needed somebody to set him straight. Amy raised her eyelids at him and casually peeked at her cell phone.

"Maybe if you didn't drink so much, then they wouldn't have had to leave", she pointed out, "Seriously, don't you know your limits with alcohol?"

"Are you saying I've got a problem with alcohol?", Sonic retorted.

"No, I'm saying you've got problems with your weight", she replied sarcastically and snorted, "Of course you have a problem with drink, you idiot, _anyone_ can see that!"

"Well, ex_cuse_ me, Miss Priss, we're not _all _perfect! What is up with you tonight? One minute you think I'm perfect and _then_ you keep pointing out my faults! Why can't you just leave me be and let me do what I want?"

"Because I can't trust you!", she snapped irritably. Sonic frowned at her and folded his arms.

"You can't trust me?", he repeated and smirked, "That's rich coming from you, considering that time you meet up with Shadow behind my back!"

"Much that can be said about you and Sally!", Amy snapped back. Sonic groaned.

"You're _still _going on about that?", he demanded, "Look, when will you learn that nothing serious was going on between me and Sally? All it was was a bit of fun! You've heard of _fun_, yeah?"

"_Fun_?", Amy snarled, "You call having an affair behind my back a bit of _fun_?"

"Oh, come off it!", Sonic replied angrily, "It was completely different compared to you and Shadow. I _know _something's going on between you two!"

"Shut the fuck _up_!", Suzie screeched. Both Amy and Sonic stopped and glared at her. Suzie breathed out heavily.

"Just… shut up!", she hissed, "We are in public, and you're both making a scene! For crying out loud, think of what other Mobians would be thinking! So do us a favour and just stop _shouting_!"

"Don't tell me what to do!", Sonic protested, "I'm your father; it should be the other way around, I should be telling _you_ what to do. And mind your language!"

"Just be quiet and stop showing us up, for God's sake!", Dash chipped in, "Is it really too much to ask?"

There was a brief pause. Amy suddenly felt awful. It must have been terrifying for both Suzie and Dash to witness their argument. Unless they were used to seeing this sort of thing…

"Okay, honey", Amy whispered, "We'll stop now. We're sorry we scared you"

"Get a grip, Dash", Sonic added and then turned to Amy, "Why do we keep treating him like a little kid? He just _looks_ like a kid!"

"And you _act_ like a kid!", Amy argued, "But he's right. There's no point in arguing just now. We should wait until we get home and by then we will have calmed down, and then we can discuss our dispute properly like adults without embarrassing ourselves"

"Fine", Sonic answered firmly, "Fine. But I'm not letting this go, Amy"

"Fine!", she stated and at that moment, their taxi appeared. Amy badly wanted to shout and scream at Sonic but she remained somewhat calm and collected during the drive home. She didn't attempt to even think about apologising to Sonic for her remarks. In Amy's opinion, there was no point trying to please somebody who you no longer loved and respected.

* * *

After what seemed like a lifetime, they finally arrived home. Amy attempted to look confident, however she couldn't stop her hands shaking with fear. She didn't know what to expect. The argument that she had with Sonic ran through her mind, and she anticipated the argument to become much worse now that they were behind closed doors. Both Suzie and Dash quickly tore off their jackets and sped to their rooms, no words escaping from their mouths. Amy froze on the spot, hearing the sound of glasses clinking from behind, indicating that Sonic was having yet another drink. She shook her head.

"I'll see the kids to bed", she announced. Sonic smirked at her comment.

"Using the kids as an excuse to stall time?", Sonic remarked, "That's low, even for you"

Amy ignored him and marched down the hallway. She was surprised to find both Dash and Suzie in Dash's room, both of them sitting on his bed, legs crossed, muttering to one another. Amy assumed it was Dash's room judging the posters of different-looking rock bands, the television, video game console, pictures of different female Mobians, an office chair and a desk with a dark blue laptop on top, and clothes messily strewn on the floor. They both stopped whispering and gave her a questioned look. Amy hesitated and slowly made her way towards them both. She sat beside them on the bed.

"Hey", she whispered softly, "How are you guys holding up?"

"It's nothing serious", Dash replied, "We're kind of used to this, thanks"

"I'm… sorry you had to witness what happened tonight", Amy continued. She then turned to Suzie, "And I'm sorry what I said about you… it's…"

"It's okay", Suzie whispered, "You didn't mean it. I know"

There was a brief silence between them. Amy cleared her throat.

"I don't know what to do", she whispered hoarsely, "I mean, I think I love him, but I hate him at the same time… and… but…"

"So why do you stay with him?", Dash asked, "Why do you keep living a lie? Why don't you just _go_?"

Amy sighed and hid her face in her hands.

"I need to get _out_ of here", she muttered loud enough for both Dash and Suzie to hear. She had actually meant escaping from the future and returning to her twelve-year-old form on the planet Marmolin. Suzie had assumed otherwise. She suddenly stood up and raked her fingers through her quills.

"Let's do it", she announced firmly, "Right now. While we've got the chance"

"_What_?", Dash asked, bewildered.

"You know as well as I do that if we stay then things could get dangerous for all of us", Suzie paused and then swallowed nervously, "You know that when Dad starts drinking he won't stop until he passes out… and we all know that he has such a filthy temper when he drinks. We're not safe here… we have to go. All we need to do is pack some clothes and a few belongings in a bag or whatever and just run away, as long as we just get _out_ of here"

Amy stared at her daughter, amazed. It was a complete mystery of how her teenage daughter had much better ideas than what she had herself. Suzie was _right_.

_Even though I can't change what has happened over the years_, Amy thought to herself, _I can at least make a difference now_.

Amy stood up and joined her daughter's side.

"I'm with you on this", she informed Suzie and then looked at Dash significantly, "Are you in, or out?"

Dash hesitated, and then grinned.

"I'm in", he agreed. Amy nodded and glanced at the doorway. She decided to make a start.

"You dad might be passed out already, but it's hard to tell", Amy whispered, "Only pack the things you _really_ need and be ready to leave in about ten minutes", she paused and eventually croaked, "I can't believe that this is happening to you kids… I'm… I'm so sorry"

"Don't feel sorry for us, Mom", Dash replied whilst he began packing miscellaneous pieces of clothing, "We feel sorry for you"

* * *

What seemed like such a simple task had become such an ordeal for Amy as she ransacked through her wardrobe, pulling out certain clothing. She had told herself to get in and get out with essential items, however she became distracted by the amounts of clothing she actually _had_ in the future. Amy cursed to herself as she found herself becoming more and more distracted by the designer clothing rather than taking the obvious pieces of clothing she actually needed. Oh, why did she have to be such a girly-girl? And did she _really _need those jeans? Did she still _wear_ that top? What about her high-heeled boots? Necessary? Or was she better off wearing sandals? What about nightclothes? _Underwear_? Make-up…?

Amy ran her fingers through her short quills and felt the earrings in her ears. The earrings were suddenly no longer significant to her. She suddenly felt disgusted.

"Oh, for God's _sake_!", she cried as she roughly pulled the earrings out of her ears.

"What are you doing?", demanded the dreaded voice from the doorway behind Amy. She fought the urge to vomit with fear and attempted to remain calm and collected. Amy continued to pack her belongings.

"What does it look like, idiot?", she demanded, "We're leaving"

"You can't just _leave_!", Sonic protested.

"Just watch us"

"What do you mean 'us'?"

"I'm…", Amy breathed out, "I'm taking the kids with me"

"What, just because we had an argument?", Sonic laughed at Amy. She felt her cheeks flame. He continued, "What is _wrong _with you? You keep acting like it's the end of Mobius every time we argue, and you give this crazy impression that I'm some monster, for fuck's sake! You're attitude makes me sick-"

"**No**", Amy suddenly spun around and marched up to Sonic so that their were almost face-to-face. She hissed angrily in his face, "I'm sick of _your _attitude! I'm sick of how you keep insulting us! I'm sick of how you ruin everything with your compulsive drinking and smoking habits! I'm sick of how much of a crap father and husband you really are! I'm sick, sick, sick of it!"

"Can you honestly blame me?", he demanded angrily, "You guys are driving me insane! All you ever do is get on my case all of the time! Dash and Suzie are the worst; all they ever do is belittle _me_! I've tried my best to bring them up properly but the majority of the time they don't show me enough respect; Suzie just sticks her nose up at me at every chance she gets, and Dash is just his usual bastard self, I've _heard _what he says about me behind my back! They seriously need to see a professional, they're more fucked up than I could have ever imagined!"

"Stop it!", Amy roared, "Stop saying such hurtful things about our two beautiful kids!"

"Alright, fine then", he continued, "I'll start on you, instead. I don't know what's got into you, Amy. I've given you everything and yet you treat me like shit. You have everything you can ever want and yet you still act all depressed and doleful nearly all of the time. I sometimes wonder why I bother with you. You no longer _enjoy_ life like you used to. And another thing, why did you ask so embarrassed around me tonight? I only had a few drinks, for God's sake, and you were suddenly acting as if you were, like, fifty years old! Not that it came as much of a surprise, I mean, you're starting to lose your looks as it is because you worry so much-"

"Oh yeah?", Amy answered angrily, "And what do you propose I do about it? Should I start acting more like you? By making a complete ass of myself by drinking non-stop and just getting myself wasted?"

"That's _enough_!", Sonic snapped and viciously slapped Amy's face. Stunned, Amy automatically clutched her face and froze on the spot. She slowly glared at Sonic, the pain tingling on her right cheek. She badly wanted to return the favour by slapping him back, but suddenly did not find the courage to do so. Amy found Sonic staring at his hand which he had used to slap her. She could almost see the guilt in his eyes as well as the built-up anger within. Sonic didn't look at her. Amy couldn't tell if he could actually bear to look at her or not; it was too difficult to tell from her point of view. She finally found her voice.

"Right", she whispered hoarsely, "Right"

And with that, she quickly stuffed a handful of clothes into a bag and marched out of the room, her heart beating rapidly. Suzie suddenly came out of her room with a small hold-all, and stopped abruptly when she saw Amy.

"Mom", she whispered as she stared at Amy's red cheek, "What-"

"Just move", Amy ordered, "Now! Dash! Come on, let's _go_!"

"Amy, wait!", Sonic called from behind, "Wait! Just stop for a minute! We can sort things out, we always do"

"Not this time", she snapped. Suzie and Dash followed close behind, both terrified. Suzie was actually crying. Amy felt awful for her and knew that running away would be the best thing for her.

"I shouldn't have hit you", Sonic continued. Amy scoffed, was _that_ the best he could come up with, at a time like this? Sonic had caught up with her by this time, preventing her from going any further. Amy stopped and glared at him.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?", he admitted, "Let's just forget it never happened… Amy, I can change-"

"_Change_?", she repeated and forced a laugh to escape from her mouth, "That's just it; you'll _never_ change. _Never_. And don't keep going on that you're sorry because we both know that you hit me deliberately. You're no longer the hedgehog I was once in love with. You're… you…", Amy struggled and then admitted defeat, "… We're leaving, and we're not coming back"

"And what about me?", he demanded angrily, "How will I be able to cope on my own? You can't just _do_ this! Think of what this will do to me!"

"My heart bleeds for you", she replied sarcastically and barged Sonic out of the way

And opened the front door. Suzie and Dash marched out of the front door quickly, rushing down the hallway. Amy glared at Sonic one last time. She took in his handsome facial features and his piercing emerald eyes. She wanted to love him like she used to do, but… she couldn't… not after what he had done.

She then found herself leaving the apartment and marching down the hallway towards her children. Her eyesight suddenly became blurry from the tears that began to form in her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks. Amy couldn't believe it; what she expected to be a simple vision of her future had turned out to be a living nightmare. And that was another thing; how _long _was she going to be in this fucking vision? Would she ever escape and be her pre-teen self again? Would she remain in the future permanently?

Amy paused. Was she going to be stuck here _forever_?

She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She had to run away. She had to.

"Amy!", Sonic shouted from behind, "Stop! Just stop!"

"No!", she screamed back, fresh tears rolling down her face, "I don't have to listen to you! I don't have to listen to anyone! I don't want to be worried all of the time! I don't want to have to go through all of this! I fucking _hate _the future! I want to be with my old friends again! I want to be young and free! I want to smile again! I want to laugh again! I want to be _me_ again!", Amy paused for breath, her chest heaving, her throat raw from shouting but even that wouldn't stop her. She then screamed, "I want to be _me_ again! Do you hear me? I want to be _**me **_again!"


	4. Epiphany

**Hey guys! Here's the final chapter! Wooo!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Xoxomtmodnarxoxo**

* * *

"I want to be me again", Amy whimpered as she scattered down the stairs behind her children, the weight of her suitcase threatening to disrupt her balance on the staircase so that she could fall down the stairs at any given moment…

Amy couldn't tell where Sonic was, but the fact that she couldn't hear any angry footsteps behind her or his voice convinced her that she was no longer in any danger… for the moment. She had to savour the moment. Before she knew it, she was exiting the main building, peering around her, looking for Suzie and Dash. But that was just it. Whilst Amy was recollecting her thoughts whilst fleeing down the flights of stairs, she had forgotten to look out for Suzie and Dash; they had dashed off without her. Amy screeched to a halt, her mouth dry.

_Where were Suzie and Dash? _Did they dare to leave Amy to her own devices, leaving her vulnerable to the unexpected?

"_Suzie_!", she screeched, "_Dash_! Where _are_ you?"

Amy began to sob uncontrollably, her legs shaking. She knew it would only take Sonic a matter of seconds to reach her. Amy had to act fast. She coughed slightly, and shouted one last time, "_Suzie_! _Dash_! Where _are_ you?"

"Mom!", Suzie shouted from Amy's right and hobbled over to her mother, clutching her suitcase, "We're over _here_! We're heading towards the car park!"

Amy chuckled slightly and stumbled along to where the car park was alongside Suzie. She began to calm herself down, knowing that her nightmare would soon come to an end. All they needed was their car. Amy certainly couldn't drive, but she didn't care. She could be pulled over by the police, but it was no significance to her. As long as she got _away _from Sonic, then she would be a happy, happy woman - _girl_. However, her confident thoughts began to dissolve when she saw Dash's concerned facial expression. He frowned whilst looking at the car park, biting his lower lip.

"What's wrong?", Amy demanded to know when she reached him, "What is it?"

"Guys. Dude", Dash commented, "Where's our car?"

"_What_?", Amy asked and peered at the car park. Dash was right; their car wasn't there. Dash groaned.

"What the fuck!", he moaned, "Seriously! What the Hell?"

Amy shut her eyes with defeat. She suddenly remembered; their car was still at the restaurant. She dropped her suitcase and began to cry once more.

"Oh, well this is just _brilliant_!", Suzie screamed and then turned to Amy, "Way to go, Mom! You should have _known_ that we left our car at the restaurant! God, you're so _stupid_!"

"Shut the fuck up, Suz!", Dash shouted at her, "It was _your _idea to leave Dad, so don't you _dare_ put the blame on Mom! If we should be blaming anyone, it should be you!"

"Fuck off!", she shouted back.

"Fuck off!", Dash shouted in a high-pitched voice, imitating Suzie. Amy began to sob harder, exclaiming loudly, knuckling her forehead. Their plan to escape had become such a failure. Why didn't she see this coming?

"Mom?", Suzie suddenly asked, "Mom, are you okay?"

Amy hadn't realised she was creating a scene. She cleared her throat, ran her fingers through her quills once more, and sniffed.

"I'm fine", she gabbled, "I'm fine. And we're going to be okay. I just had a fright. I just had a scare. Because our car isn't here. But it's okay. I'm okay. _We're _okay. We're going to be fine. We just need to get out of here. That's all. And then we'll be okay. We'll be fine, happy, _laughing_!", she began to giggle hysterically, "We'll be free!"

"Mom has _lost_ it!", Dash hissed to Suzie, his gaze fixed on his mother. Suzie opened and closed her mouth. She slowly approached her mother, and was about to put her arm around her mother when Amy suddenly pulled away, clawing at her own hands, scratching the skin surface.

"I'm okay. I'm fine. I'm fine", Amy gabbled, "I just need to get out of here. Need to"

"We'll get out of here", Suzie promised her mother, "I swear. We'll get out of here… I never meant to blame you; I'm just s-scared and upset and… God, Mom, I'm so sorry… I promise we'll get out of here. I promise. We just… need a plan"

Suzie saw the look of relief in her mother's eyes, but she couldn't feel unnerved. It should have been the other way around; _Amy_ should be comforting _her_. The idea that Suzie was suddenly playing the role of the mother made her feel physically sick. It wasn't _fair_. Suzie wanted to be like other girls her age who socialised and were outgoing and lived for the day. She was sick of being shy, neurotic, and anxious all of the time, especially around her father…

But she told herself not to think about her father at that moment of time, they had to get away.

"Get a taxi", Dash demanded fiercely.

"What?", Suzie asked, "Oh, fuck _off_, Dash! Do you realise how long it might take for a taxi to get here?"

"There's no harm in trying", Dash replied.

"Yeah, but Dad could easily catch up with us within _seconds_!", Suzie argued, "We don't have time!"

And with that, they heard the main entrance doors to the block of apartments in the distance open behind them. Sonic came staggering out. Amy felt faint. This was it. She didn't know what to expect, but she certainly didn't want to stay to find out. The slap, itself, was a significant sign of danger. Amy pondered over what other ways Sonic could have harmed her in the near future; would it be a simple slap here and there if she got out of line, or was she to expect worse in years to come, for example, broken bones, chipped teeth, bruising…? Amy whimpered. _This_ was why Suzie had told her to get a divorce in the first place. _This_ was why Dash and Suzie both made rude remarks about their father. _This_ was why Cream often compared Amy's life to her own in order to convince herself that she could be in a worse position in life than what she was already in…

Amy instantly grabbed her suitcase and began to stomp towards the roads in front of her. All she had to do was find a taxi - _anything_ - and just get away.

"Amy!", Sonic slurred behind her, "S'riously, wait up!"

Amy shuddered at his slurred words and thick voice. Although Sonic was very drunk, he had managed to run up to her and grab her arm firmly, his fingers digging into her arm through the material of her jacket. She attempted to pull away, snivelling, but Sonic kept his grip on her.

"Amy, you gotta s-stop this!", he slurred, "You're acting, like, _crazy_, all of a s-sudden!"

"Get off of me!", she snapped angrily and pulled out of his grip fiercely, "I'm crazy enough to be married to a stupid drunk like yourself! I know I can do much better than you! At least when you ignored me all those years ago, you still cared about others and you were always there for us… Now, all you care about is yourself!"

"That's-s not true!", Sonic snapped. He grabbed her arm once more.

"Oh, do me a favour!", she argued, "Do Mobius a big favour and go back into the apartment and drink until you fucking pass out! I don't care if you damage your liver. I don't care if you _die_. Just stay the Hell away from me, understand?"

"You don't mean that!", Sonic snarled.

"I do", Amy spat, "I fucking do! Now, will you please let _go_ of me!"

And with that, Amy pulled away from Sonic once more and, regardless of the oncoming traffic, and she ran out into the road. She knew deep down that she was going crazy, but she couldn't really _stop_ herself. It felt as though her feet were in control and that she couldn't do anything to stop them from moving, as though she were a live puppet. Amy peered at the bright lights around her, the blaring sounds, the vehicles surrounding her, dodging her every move, their horns beeping at her furiously. It all became a blur in front of Amy's eyes.

"Amy!", Sonic shouted over the traffic, "Get back here before you get hurt!"

_Oh, so now he cares!_, Amy thought despairingly. She gestured rudely in his direction and progressed further across the roads.

"_Amy_!", he shouted once more. Sonic wasn't the only one who was shouting. Suzie and Dash began to shout at her, screaming at her to wait and to be careful. The voices began to build up in Amy's mind in an unpleasant manner in which they swarmed into her own thoughts, distracting her. She breathed out angrily, and spun round.

"_Shut up_!", she screamed over the traffic, "Just _shut up_! I don't need this! I want to be me again! I want to be _me_ again! Just leave me the fuck _alone_!"

Amy spun back round and stepped out onto the next lane on the road, and came into contact with an oncoming car. The vehicle collided into her body in a vicious manner. Amy exhaled, winded to a great extent due to the collision, and felt bones within her body being crushed against the car. She instantly fell forwards, smacking her head fiercely against the windscreen, causing the glass to splinter. For a brief moment of time, Amy froze. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't even _speak_. Instead, she exhaled hoarsely, feeling the blood slowly seep out of the open wounds on her forehead and trial down her face. She choked on the blood that had suddenly appeared in her mouth, slowly slid to her left and instantly fell to the ground.

Without warning, there was a flash that overwhelmed Amy. All she could hear was the sound of Suzie screaming with horror in the background…

* * *

Amy inhaled suddenly. Her eyes shot open as she gasped for air. She felt a cold sensation press against her forehead. Amy wriggled desperately.

"Hold _still_!", a voice commanded, "Look, you've had a bit of a shock, and I'm trying to calm you down, so let me do my job!"

"_What_?", Amy asked and peered at where the voice came from. She was surprised to see the alien, who had previously been with her before her supposed vision, beside her. Amy stared at the alien, stunned.

"It's…", she whispered hoarsely, "… It's you!"

"Yes, it's me", the alien replied. Amy peered down at her body, staring at her trademark red dress and her matching boots. She looked at her slim body figure. She then gently traced her body with her hands. Her quills hung around her shoulders, longer than what they had been in her vision Her body was real. _She_ was real.

"I'm _me_ again!", she whispered happily.

"So I should hope!", the alien commented, "It seemed as though you've had a tough time. Was your future not what you expected?"

"Understatement of the century!", Amy commented. The alien nodded and then placed a cold flannel on Amy's forehead.

"You were shouting and swearing a lot", the alien continued, "And you were thrashing about, as though you were fighting somebody"

"Uh-huh", Amy muttered, feeling herself go red.

"Are you sure you're okay?", the alien asked with concern. Amy _certainly_ didn't feel like playing a game of 'Twenty Questions'. She immediately stood up, and tidied her quills.

"I'm fine, really", Amy answered, "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't… don't worry about it", the alien answered, "I feel awful. I can tell you've had a terrible experience. You don't owe me anything"

"Don't be stupid", Amy remarked and fished out a ten dollar bill from her pocket and handed it to the alien, "Here. Take it"

"No, keep it", the alien commanded, "I don't deserve it"

"Oh, but you do", Amy answered, "You've shown me that even the nicest and most trustworthy person could have underlying flaws. My vision… it's taught me so much… nobody is perfect…"

"Sorry?", the alien asked, staring at her. Amy snapped out of her thoughts.

"Nothing", she smiled, "Nothing"

"… Okay?", the alien replied. Amy sighed impatiently and stuffed the dollar bill into the alien's hand. Without another word, she instantly left the building and entered the animated streets of Marmolin, where she was overwhelmed by the noisy crowds, the glorious warm temperatures, and the mixed smells of different lotions from individual stalls and fried onions from the small food courts from the main town centre. Amy smiled, relieved. She was, indeed, back in the present.

"Amy!", a voice trilled, "Amy!"

Amy spun round, and grinned to see the sight of Cream in her six-year-old form, running eagerly towards her, with Cheese following closely behind.

"Amy, where have you _been_?", Cream asked with fascination, "One minute, you were… and then you… never mind, the point is that Sonic had managed to cure Marmolin! Isn't that amazing?"

Amy suddenly felt a pang of fear when Cream mentioned Sonic's name. However, she did not let it fully destroy her. Amy knew that deep down she was a stronger Mobian. She didn't need to resolve to alcohol to escape the harsh realities of life; she simply endured them with the cheerful attitude she used to approach everything in her everyday life.

Amy relaxed her shoulders and shook the quills out of her face.

"Is that so?", she asked calmly.

"Yes, and everyone is planning a nice party for all of us since Sonic saved the planet!", Cream exclaimed, "Oh, I can't wait to have fun! Will you be joining us?"

Amy paused and stared into the horizon. She felt a smile form on her face. Why _shouldn't_ she have fun? After all, Amy deserved to relax after everything she had endured. On the contrary, it made her feel quite ill considering the fact that they were celebrating with victory over something that _Sonic_ had done. Sonic didn't deserve this fame. After what she had suffered through, Amy wanted _him_ to suffer for once…

"Amy?", Cream suddenly asked, "Are you okay?"

Amy jumped.

"Of course", she answered smoothly, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

The celebration had turned out to be rather pleasant. There was plenty of food, drink, and music filled the atmosphere. Amy danced, ate, socialised, however she avoided the drink at all costs. She was unsure of whether or not there was actually alcohol in the drinks that were served, but she couldn't risk it. Cream was ecstatic, enjoying the celebration to a great extent.

"Oh, Amy, isn't this wonderful?", Cream exclaimed, "I can't wait to tell Momma when we get home"

Amy immediately felt a pang for Vanilla, knowing that within years to come, she would slowly develop Alzheimer's, and as a result would slowly forget who her friends and family were as well as anything Cream would tell her when they would return to Mobius. It felt so awful that Cream was completely oblivious to this.

"Cream?", Amy asked, "Listen, make the most of the time you have with your Mom, okay? Here, why don't you design a photo album or something? You know, to cherish memories, something like that?"

"Why?", Cream asked curiously, her smile vanishing. Amy wanted to weep on Cream's behalf.

"I think it would be useful for you both. Don't take your Mom for granted", was all that Amy told Cream.

"Um… okay", Cream replied. She then smiled once more, "Oh, look! It's Tails! I wonder where he went to"

Amy fought the urge to laugh. It was heart-breaking, but somewhat funny that Cream was completely oblivious to how her future was going turn out. She pondered over the idea to whether or not tell Cream that she would be married to Tails, but then decided against it. After all, why ruin the surprise?

"Hey, any of you guys seen Cosmo?", Tails asked. Amy couldn't help but notice the smile on Cream's face slightly stiffen, highlighting her disappointment. Amy personally wanted to slap Tails for his ignorance, however she couldn't help but feel suspicious of why she hadn't seen Cosmo in her vision. Perhaps they had restored peace in the galaxy in the future and, as a result, Cosmo had returned to her home planet permanently? Yes, that _must _have been it. Besides, what other reasons could there be in which Cosmo wouldn't be in their group of friends in the near future…?

Amy had decided not to pursue the theory and had decided to live for the moment. After all, she had to make the most of her freedom.

Amy turned around to obtain more food… and suddenly barged into Sonic. She let out a small scream, holding her arms out in defence. Sonic gave her a concerned look.

"You okay, Amy?", he asked. Amy paused, and quickly regained herself. After all, she was back in the present; Sonic wouldn't have become an alcoholic just _yet_. A thought appeared in her mind. Perhaps she would be able to _change_ Sonic in the meantime, and prevent him from resolving to alcohol in the end. She hated him for what he had done to her, but she also felt sympathetic towards him, thinking how sad his life must have been which made him turn to alcohol in the first place. Another thought appeared in her mind. Was there a _main_ reason behind his drinking habits? What _was_ it that triggered Sonic to drink?

Amy swallowed fearfully. Was _she _the reason why Sonic began to drink in the first place? She knew she could be overenthusiastic the majority of the time, she knew she could be quite clingy and desperate, but surely she wasn't _that_ bad? Sonic could handle her crazy antics… couldn't he?

Amy suddenly felt awful. It wasn't fair to keep pestering Sonic all of the time. Perhaps that was why he had zoomed away from Amy at Romance Rock. Perhaps that was why he had shown no interest towards being told predictions about his future. Perhaps that was why he didn't really love her as much as she loved him…

It hurt Amy to a great extent, but she had to accept the truth behind their situation. She had to accept that they would remain friends and only friends.

"Congratulations, by the way, on saving Marmolin", Amy informed him politely. Sonic gave her a relaxed smile.

"Oh, thanks", he replied politely.

"Yep, you really are invincible", she chuckled, although she felt like crying.

"I'll drink to that!", Sonic joked and raised his glass of wine to her. Amy felt faint at the sight. Here it was: the beginning of Sonic's alcoholism. She couldn't bear it. As Sonic raised the glass to his lips, Amy's right hand shot out and grabbed his arm that was holding the wine glass. Sonic gave her a questioned look.

"Don't!", she exclaimed, "Just… don't"

"What?", Sonic asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Just… don't drink, please", she whispered.

"Why not?", Sonic demanded, not understanding, "It's a party, we can drink as much as we want"

"No, you don't want to drink. Really", Amy insisted, "After all, it'll affect your running"

Sonic paused. Amy felt her heart thud rapidly. Sonic then shrugged cheerfully.

"Good point", he commented, "I was actually thinking about having a run around Marmolin before we leave. I don't want to ruin it by tripping over my own feet and things like that"

"Mm", Amy answered, remembering Sonic falling off of his chair in the restaurant during her vision.

"If you want, you can join me?", he offered, "Keep me company, you know?"

If she was still crazy about Sonic, Amy would have jumped in at the first opportunity. However, after her vision, Amy suddenly felt dispassionate towards Sonic. She no longer had any love for him.

"Mm, great", she murmured, "Actually, I'm just going to have an early night. I'm just exhausted, you know?"

"Sure thing", he answered. Amy nodded and began to slope off towards the Blue Typhoon. It hurt her deep down that she no longer loved somebody who she had been crazy about for years. It felt as though she had wasted her time. However, whatever didn't kill her simply made her stronger. Amy lifted her gaze from the grounds around her and stared determinedly into the sunset in the horizon. In the end, she _had _become the stronger Mobian. She was willing to improve herself, and somewhat respected Sonic for highlighting the need for change in her life through her vision. Although it was just the beginning and no doubt it would be difficult for Amy at first to adjust to accepting Sonic as just a friend, she had all her life to recover, to improve herself and others and prevent them from trailing down dangerous paths in life and making bad choices.

For she knew what to expect.

For she saw the future.


End file.
